A Mother's Love
by damage3245
Summary: A story of domination, cruelty and a mother's insane love for her daughter. Warning: Contains futanari, incest, rape, etc. This story is just an experiment for testing my writing and will hopefully go on for 5 chapters in total. Shoutout to ArchSinccubus for helping me with the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The grounds of Beacon were transformed in the half-light; the absence of bustling students combined with the faint glow of lampposts along the main pathways made the unlit areas of Beacon even darker and more foreboding by comparison. Yang often walked back the dorms alone after her private sparring sessions but she could never get used to Beacon as it was in the late evening.

As the last one using the gym for the night, she had the responsibility of locking up. Not many students used the gym as late as Yang did who appreciated the privacy it offered, and Yang was always the last one to leave. The reasons for this were twofold; the first being that her days were so busy most of the time between endless classes, hanging out with her friend, team exercises, etc. During the day she rarely had a moment to herself.

The other reason was a lot more personal and currently bulging awkwardly in her shorts.

"Ah, shit," Yang bit her lip, considering her options. She peeked out of the main gym doors, and confident that nobody was nearby she closed them and turned back toward the locker rooms she had just left.

The reason was that working out as she did; sparring against a dummy or a solid punching bag got Yang worked up and excited and when she got into that state then it would become very obvious to any onlookers that Yang was no ordinary girl.

Yang entered the unisex locker room and flipped the light switch revealing empty shower stalls, benches and lockers lining the wall. She pushed the door shut behind her and put her duffel bag against it. Yang felt a hot rush that only worsened the awkward straining against her gym shorts and the anticipation was becoming unbearable.

"A few minutes," Yang told herself; her voice unusually quiet. "Just a few minutes."

She hooked her thumbs under the hem of her T-shirt and pulled it over her head exposing her breasts just barely concealed behind her straining E-cup bra. She fingered the fabric for a moment but decided to leave it on. Fitting those puppies back in was just too much effort to put up with. She kicked her trainers off, followed quickly by her black socks and then there was only one thing left.

She slowly inched her shorts off of her ample hips, and down her long legs, almost teasingly though it was only herself she was frustrating. The thin black panties she wore underneath were already drenched with the copious amount of precum flowing steadily from her dick and so they were discarded as well to fall next to the shorts. Yang sat across the corner of the bench closest to the door, legs spread wide and erect dick bobbing up and down hypnotically to match her breathing.

Yang managed to pull her eyes up and focused on a full-length mirror on the wall opposite her. Her creamy skin was almost entirely open to view; her golden locks of hair messily falling over her shoulders and her black bra were the only obstructions. Her violet eyes matched her reflections and she felt a hot rush of embarrassment as though she had locked eyes with a naked stranger. The heat intensified the needy yearning in her loins and at last she reached with both hands for the object of her frustration.

Her dick was 10 inches long and thick, _a perfect male specimen on a perfect female body_ , she reflected vainly. She had been with boys before plenty of times though they had never gotten as far as discovering her secret. None of them could compare to her own which made her feel oddly happy and disquietly disappointed too. If she was better than everyone around her, then how could she be truly satisfied?

She stroked herself slowly; one hand lightly wrapped around the shaft and the other creeping past her balls to reach her wet pussy. Instead of a clit she had an entire set of male genitals; but the rest of her body was anatomically correct. The combined physical stimulation of both her male and female halves was a surefire way to reach overwhelming pleasure. The precum that had been building up steadily since she started her workout was now being used as a lubricant to enhance her masturbation. That was she doing it in a relatively public place like the locker room where her classmates would come to excited her incredibly.

Yang moaned softly, and then realizing she was entirely alone, she moaned a little louder.

Her hands moved perceptibly faster; well-lubricated fingers moving from head to shaft in smooth motions while her other hand explored the deeper recesses of her pussy. Her panting breaths were loud and ragged; echoing faintly in the tiled room.

Feeling the pleasure mounting to a peak, Yang's other hand came up from her pussy to focus on her glistening shaft; working it with both hands for those precious last seconds.

Toes curled up, eyes scrunched tightly, Yang came. Hard.

For a brilliant moment Yang's body shuddered and her mind was lost to a blinding pleasure. She was utterly unprepared for the sheet of cloth soaked in chloroform to be slapped over her face. Her eyes snapped open.

A strangers hand reached from behind her and clamped over her own hands, still mindlessly stroking her own cock. Yang, already tired from her earlier workout and doubly so from her intense masturbation was helpless in the strong grip.

Her arms pinned and her head held by the hand pressing the cloth to her face, Yang could only look straight ahead and at the mirror which previously showed only herself. Blackness clouded her vision and for a moment, right before she passed out, Yang could have sworn she was seeing double. Only her doppelganger didn't have golden hair, but black… And then everything went black.

* * *

Consciousness came almost as quickly as it had fled her, but Yang was slow to rise; her adrenaline long gone. She pushed herself upright and she could see that had been lying done on a bare mattress, completely naked as even her bra had been taken from her. The room was spartan in terms of decoration. A threadbare chair in one corner, a sink, a flimsy looking cupboard and the mattress she was sitting on was the extent of the furniture. The plaster walls were bare and windowless, the floor was polished wood and a naked bulb dangled from the ceiling. Yang couldn't see a light switch in the room.

Subconsciously crossing her arms and folding her legs to conceal herself, Yang realized another startling fact.

The room didn't have a door.

That didn't make any sense.

"What the fuck is going on," Yang hissed. Plainly she had been kidnapped but it was unthinkable. Kidnapped? In the middle of Beacon? From an empty room?

Just as she was scanning the walls again in case she missed some hidden signs of a concealed door, a flash of crimson light burst into existence in the far corner of the room. Yang threw up her hands to block the light. It dimmed, swirled in place and then seemed to draw back to form a glowing red portal. Through which, stepped the last person Yang expected.

"Mom?" Yang gasped in disbelief. The figure was unmistakably the one who had appeared to her a month ago.

It had been at the end of her fight with that psychopathic mute, Neo, and Yang had woken up to see a helmeted stranger that had saved her life before disappearing into a crimson portal. The same figure stood before her now, unhelmeted and undeniably her mother. The resemblance to Yang's own face was almost perfect except that her mother had an even paler complexion and startlingly red eyes. On top of that, the mass of black hair and red-black armor she wore matched the descriptions Yang had received from her own father about her mother.

"Mom?" Yang repeated hollowly, still unable to believe that the person she had looked for most of her life simply appeared in front of her.

"Yes, Yang," Raven sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. "I'm your mother."

"Are you rescuing me?" Yang wondered, remembering the last time she saw her mother.

Raven's response shocked. She simply laughed. Her own mother was laughing at her while she was sitting there, naked. It was surreal.

"Yang, who do you think brought you here? You're in my house."

"What? What the fuck is going on?"

A dangerous glint came into Raven's red eyes. Without warning the crimson portal behind her slammed shut and vanished. Silently, Raven moved over to the chair and sat down on it, one leg over the air and with her arms folded under her breasts.

"You've got a real potty-mouth on you, don't you, Yang? But I'll be fixing that soon enough. I may have been absent from raising you but that doesn't mean you can speak to me in such tones or use such crude language."

Yang felt so taken aback that she actually felt calmer than when she had woken up. She was uncomfortably aware of how naked she was and kept herself concealed with her hands as best she could. "Why did you bring me here?"

Raven spread her hands to the side and gave a shrug. "Here's the deal honey, Mommy needs a new fucktoy. The last one couldn't keep up with Mommy's needs. Now, I brought you into this world and it's time you paid me back for that. You're going to be my new fucktoy."

Yang was speechless.

Raven waited her out and finally Yang blurted out, "But, you're my mother! That's incest!"

"Doesn't bother me. And the laws have changed in recent years. So long as both participants are above legal age then it's fine."

"I won't do it. You can't make me," Yang was still in a detached shock. She couldn't believe that her own mother that she had been seeking for so long was propositioning her like this.

Raven gave another shrug with a sly smile, "To be honest, your consent isn't needed at this point. You may have noticed you're in a doorless, windowless room. The only way in or out is through me. I'm a generous person though, I'll give you once chance. I want you to hit me as hard as I can. If you're strong enough, I'll let you go. If not, well, then there are no second chances."

Yang gingerly stood up, stepping off the mattress. Gritting her teeth she lowered her hands from breasts and her privates. She couldn't let herself feel embarrassment now.

Raven tapped her cheek, still grinning at Yang. "Just one hit-…"

Yang's eyes flashed red and she stepped forwards, punching Raven in the face with a right hook on the spot she pointed out. It was a punch fueled with her anger, her confusion and her outrage. It was like punching a brick wall. She couldn't believe the strength of her mother's aura to be unaffected in the slightest by a punch like that.

Her mother reached out and grabbed Yang by her arms. She tried to pull away but her mother proved to be as unrelentingly strong as she was tough. She pulled Yang down sharply, bringing her closer and forcing her to her knees. She let go of Yang's arms and simultaneously brought up both of her legs; pinning Yang's arms to her sides with her powerful thighs. With Raven's legs locked together, Yang was held firmly in place.

Grabbing Yang by a handful of her beautiful, golden hair, Raven tilted Yang's head back so she could stare into the violet eyes that gazed up at her angrily. "Now that you've thrown away the chance I so generously gave you, let me make the rules clear. After all, you live under my roof; you live under my rules."

Still holding Yang's head in place with her left hand, Raven slapped Yang with her right for emphasis.

"Rule number one: you will obey me when I give you an order. Toys do not disobey when they are played with, and you. Are. My. Toy."

She slapped her again.

"Rule number two: you will call me Mistress when you address me, like 'Yes, Mistress' and 'No, Mistress' though I can't think of a single reason why you would ever say 'no' to me."

Tears were welling up in the corner of Yang's eyes as Raven slapped her a third time.

"Rule number three: you were having a little too much fun when I caught you yesterday. From now on you will only masturbate when I order it; if I order it. Remember at all times; you're a toy for my pleasure. Not your own."

Abruptly Raven leaned down to Yang's raised face and kissed her. She mashed their lips together with a raw, lustful desire that Yang was helpless to deny. Her hands, still holding Yang's head in place, inched down to her mouth and gradually pried her jaw open. Raven's tongue darted in; invading her daughter's body and tasting at her saliva.

Raven at last relented, watching with amusement as the lines of spit joining their mouths together stretched and then snapped apart. Tears flowed silently down Yang's cheek as she glared at her mother.

"Oh Yang," Raven whispered to her daughter. "This is going to be so much fun."

Releasing her daughter's head, Raven leaned back and licked her lips. She reached between her legs toward a slowly growing bulge that Yang could not fail to notice being so close to it.

"No way," Yang grunted.

Raven laughed; a surprisingly girlish sound from her.

"No, honey," Raven chuckled. "It's real alright. Where do you think you got yours from?"

As Raven finally fished out her tool from the folds of her armored robe, Yang choked back a gasp of shock. Though it was stilly plainly in the process of hardening, it was already bigger than her own cock! Holding it mere inches away from Yang's stunned face, Raven gently stroked it to full length with a sadistic glee. Fully erect it was at least a foot and a half long, veined and with a raw, musky scent of lust.

Yang redoubled her efforts to escape but locked in the warm embrace of her mother's thighs, she might as well have been caught in a beartrap. Her escape futile, Yang closed her jaw, lips pressed together hard.

"My last fucktoy put up a struggle too," Raven said conversationally, pinching Yang's nose shut with one hand while guiding the bulbous head of her cock to Yang's lips with the other. "She didn't struggle for long."

Yang squirmed futilely for almost a minute; sweat beading on her reddening face until when she could last no more and she gasped desperately for air. Raven, enjoying the game, thrust forward with a note of satisfaction; wedging Yang's jaw open. Screaming, eyes flickering red, Yang bit down as hard as she could on the intruder. She had as much success as her punch did earlier. It was like trying to bite into a steel pole. By Raven's moans of pleasure she was probably only stimulating her more!

Raven adjusted her position on the edge of the chair slightly, drawing Yang closer till an entire third of her massive cock was enveloped in Yang's bulging mouth and tickling the back of her throat. That was enough for now; training Yang's throat would come in time.

Raven absentmindedly reached within the folds of her robe, playing with her own breasts while her cock was parked on the tongue of her daughter. She flicked at her own hard nipple, smiling inanely.

Yang, abandoning her struggles for escape, was focused on her struggles for breathing. Every few moments when Raven's cock twitched back an inch, Yang desperately inhaled a needy gasp of air before the entrance to her throat was plugged shut again. Through the haze of sweat and tears, she heard her mother's voice alternating between moans of pleasure and whispering instructions. "The faster you make me cum Yang, the faster I'll be done with you. Help Mommy out. Use your tongue more."

Out of options Yang hastily acquiesced her demands. She'd had boyfriends in the past who were always begging her to suck their dicks though of course none of them had possessed such a monstrous tool as her mother. The massaged the subtle creases and bumps of the shaft in her mouth with her tongue; coating it in her saliva which was now mixing with a steady flow of precum entering her mouth directly.

Unbearable seconds and minutes flowed by; Yang's jaw was aching and she was drained from relentlessly stimulating the unyielding rod jammed in her mouth. Raven squeezed her legs closer encouragingly as she felt a rush in her heavy balls; a mounting pressure. Finally the moment came; "I'm cumming!"

Raven's hands squeezed down on the arm of the chair as she drew Yang closer with her legs; caught between the cock in her mouth and her mother's toned legs, Yang felt her mouth flood with her mother's cum. Her lips wrapped tightly around the shaft made a perfect seal and there was only one direction for all that cum to go.

It poured down her throat in one endless rush; hot, thick and sticky but the force of Raven's ejaculation sent it straight into her waiting stomach. Yang lost track of the unbidden, gulps she took, consciousness receding as she struggled to keep up with the flow of cum.

"You've really inherited your father's dick-sucking skill," Raven noted with something close to pride. At last her muscled legs relented and sprang apart, depositing a limp Yang to the ground. "Consider that your breakfast. I hope you'll be looking forward to lunch and dinner later~…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yang's eyelids flickered as the naked bulb of her personal prison cell flashed into brightness for the morning part of a new day. Her eyes settled on being open and she stared blankly at the white ceiling. For almost two weeks Yang had stared at that ceiling every morning and it was no different today than it was any other day.

As her body shifted to wakefulness, the invasive rank smell of her surroundings tickled her nose. Thanks to the lack of a shower, the room stank of sweat and semen from Raven's constant 'training sessions' to test the limit of Yang's mouth.

Taking her mind off of what her nose and tongue were telling her, Yang's eyes aimlessly roamed over the featureless walls of her prison. The walls of her dorm she had shared with her teammates had some personal items of display; a poster from her favorite boyband among others, but here the walls were bare and mind-numbingly boring. As if it was designed to remove any sense of individuality and personality that could exist. It was easy to remind herself that it wasn't her room, and nothing belonged to her.

Not even a scrap of clothing.

Yang no longer bothered to try and conceal herself; though her voluptuous, round breasts and curvy figure made that an impossible task to begin with. The only visitor that ever came was her captor herself, and if she wanted to feast her eyes upon Yang's naked flesh then there was no chance of refusing her.

Yang didn't have a watch or a clock to tell the time and her sense of time was vague at best, but she felt the time when Raven would come by with her 'breakfast' arrive; moment that coincided with an unbidden growling in her stomach.

"Dammit," Yang mumbled to herself, elbowing her stomach half-heartedly to deny the pangs of hunger she felt.

Right on time, the familiar swirling crimson portal burst into existence on the other side room, neatly depositing the robe-clad figure of her mother before closing shut. Raven was holding an unmarked bottles of pills in one hand, and in the other she held a black bowl with name 'YANG XIAO LONG' stamped into the side in big, gold lettering. Breakfast time. Yang recognized the pills; Raven had been giving her at least one every day; she called them digestion-enhancing pills used by Huntresses on long-term missions. It let the user digest almost anything with 100% efficiency so they wouldn't even need to use the toilet. Yang was secretly grateful for this last part due to the conspicuous lack of any toilet in her private cell.

Raven smiled warmly and lowered the bowl to the ground, pushing it forwards with the edge of foot. Filling the bowl up halfway was a thick layer of what unmistakably looked and smelled like Raven's bittersweet cum that she flooded into Yang's mouth every morning, afternoon and evening for the past two weeks.

"What the fuck is this?" Yang spat at Raven.

Raven frowned and tapped her foot impatiently. "It's breakfast, dear. I realize I've been going generous feeding you from my beautiful dick for every meal. Since you are going to be my fucktoy then you might as well be my pet too. A dog's bowl like this is just right for someone like you. Don't worry though, it'll still have has the taste of 'me' in it."

Yang shook her head, a tremor coursing through her stomach. "I won't."

"Eat your breakfast," Raven commanded.

Yang glared at her, refusing, outrage and disgust fueling her resolve more than bravery.

"I won't repeat myself a second time. Eat. Your. Breakfast."

A shiver of fear coursed down Yang's spine as she met the unwavering glare of her psychotic mother. For a moment she wavered – fear battling with disgust – but that split-second indecision for too much for Raven to accept.

She crossed the distance between them and seized Yang roughly by her hands, yanking them behind her back. Yang fought back, pitifully outmatched though she was, but Raven was faster as well as stronger. The moment she got behind Yang, Raven fished out a pair of gleaming handcuffs, joined together with a very short chain, and snapped them neatly over Yang's wrists.

"You bitch~…" Yang started to scream.

Before her protests could go on any further, Raven grabbed a handful of Yang's golden hair and shoved her down; pushing her off the mattress and face down on the hard, wooden floor. Groaning, Yang felt herself get jerked forward again and then the bowl of semen was beneath her. Arms handcuffed together behind her back, Yang could do nothing to slow her descent as Raven shoved Yang's face straight down into the steaming ooze of her disgusting 'breakfast'.

She kept her eyes closed and mouth shut but there was nothing she could do about her nose which was immersed fully in the white liquid. She bucked up against the hand holding her down but she had no leverage to fight with and the overpowering musky scent was a horrible distraction.

Raven suddenly released her grip on the back of her head and Yang blearily raised her head an inch off of the bowl. Raven stood above her; feet planted on either side of Yang's head. Raven raised her left foot, holding it over the back of Yang's head and then stomped down. Hard.

Yang's face sank into the thick ooze as the full weight of her mother was planted on the back of her head. Her nose and chin squashed against the bottom of the bowl, Yang's mouth opened at least under the pressure and a wave of cum flooded past her teeth.

Raven flexed her toes on the back of Yang's head, keeping up the unyielding pressure. She loved the soft feeling of Yang's golden hair between her pedicured toes and across the rough soles of her feet. She knew from observation that Yang cared about almost nothing more than her precious hair, and the added frustration and humiliation that Yang must be experiencing from having Raven's feet rubbed into her hair was an additional bonus.

"This is where you belong," Raven smirked.

Raven noted with satisfaction that Yang's jaw was opening and closing and desperate gulps of semen were travelling down her throat. It had only a taken a minute without air to force Yang to start eating the disgusting meal she was immersed in, but she still had a while to go before she could finish.

After another minute of pressing Yang's face into the slowly decreasing bowl of cum, Raven at last relented and removed her foot. Yang's head rose from the bowl in an instant, drawing in a terrible gasp of air before coughing; choking on the thick cum still lingering in her throat. She swallowed it down as quickly as she could before breathing again.

Raven crouched down in front of her daughter, examining her. Her face was white; strands of cum oozing slowly down her cheeks. She looked up blankly at Raven through heavy-lidded eyes, clearly in shock.

Raven leant a little closer, breathing in the aroma of the her own semen on her daughters face. "Here's the deal; this time you bend over and eat your breakfast up like a good girl, or I'll hold you down again. Don't expect to come back up though."

Yang's dazed eyes met Raven's unflinching gaze and she looked away. Wordlessly Yang nodded and bent to the task. She lowered her face to within tongue-distance of the remaining meal and gingerly lapped at it; scooping up the thick bodily fluids and swallowing them. She had to force herself not to gag; it tasted just as badly as when she was forced to swallow it moments ago but now licking it up with her tongue she could really sense it.

She had cleared away the worst of it when submerged earlier and it took minutes only for the bowl to be emptied. Her stomach fought to reject the messy, unusual food but she held it in. She had a feeling Raven's displeasure at vomiting would be even more severe than her displeasure of refusal.

Raven who had been watching this transpire with an interested look on her face stood up at last as the bowl was practically cleaned out by Yang's tongue. She uncapped the bottle of pills in her hand, fished one out, and then shoved the chosen pill under Yang's face so she could see it through half-closed eyes. Yang opened her mouth, sticking a tongue and accepted the digestion-aiding pill. Raven stood back up and pulled away once she was satisfied that Yang had swallowed it, then she turned away to leave.

"Of course this is only the beginning, you know," Raven stated. "Your true punishment for your insolence will come later when I stop by for lunch. You will learn very soon to begin calling me 'Mistress' and more than that; you will want to call me 'Mistress'."

Abruptly Raven stopped, sniffing the air. She turned back around and crouched down in front of Yang who flinched at the close proximity.

Raven reached down in front Yang underneath her testicles and traced a finger up her labia. Yang shuddered at her touch. She pulled her hand back; smiling at the lewd pussy juices she had collected with a single finger. The finger disappeared inside of her mouth as she savored the flavor. "I wonder… Do you enjoy being handcuffed against your will? Or perhaps it was my foot pressing down on your head that's got you horny," Raven chuckled.

Yang made no response and she was still sitting there silently when Raven turned and disappeared in a flash of crimson light. After a while she rose to her feet unsteadily and made her way over to the sink on the far wall. It was difficult to operate with her hands still behind her back but she managed it and then she spent a good chunk of time washing off the drying semen which had remained splattered over her face. She also swilled and spat out a large amount of water to clean out any traces of the sperm she had just eaten. The unmistakable bittersweet taste lingered however, no matter how much she washed her mouth out.

Yang lay back sullenly on the mattress, back to staring at the bland ceiling. Now was the same old wait until lunchtime except that now her arms were locked behind her back and raw taste of semen was on her tongue. It was going to be a long day…

The hours rushed by uneventfully and the time came closer for lunch. Yang barely looked up as a flash of crimson light signified that the portal opened again.

Through the swirling portal Raven came, carrying Yang's own duffel bag over her shoulder. She didn't bring the bowl this time, much to Yang's relief until she realized that she would be being fed directly from the source.

Raven slung the duffel bag onto the chair and began rooting around in it while Yang crawled hesitantly to the edge of the mattress, curiosity prompting her to see what her mother had brought with her.

From within the depths of the bag Raven pulled out what was unmistakably bondage gear; thick leather cuffs of varying sizes with short metal chains that could be attached to each other to render her immobile, a bright red ballgag with holes in it for breathing, an elastic blindfold, etc.

"Now, stand up and stay still," Raven ordered. "I need to attach these to you."

Knowing that fighting back would result in a hefty slap, Yang gritted her teeth and let her apply the bondage items she had brought with her. First leather cuffs were fitted onto her wrists and ankles and tightened with a belt built into each cuff. Then two larger cuffs were slid up her legs and onto her toned thighs; they were tightened too and Yang noted that each cuff had a large metal link sticking out of the side.

Satisfied that the cuffs were on tightly, Raven forced Yang sit on her knees so that her ankles were directly against her thighs. The metal link on her thigh cuffs and ankle cuffs were brought together and then fixed into place so that they were connected. It was impossible for Yang to raise herself higher than her knees.

Raven moved onto securing her arms; forcing them to her sides and kept straight, Raven attached the metal links from the wrist cuffs to her ankle cuffs and tugged on them to ensure that the links were connected without issue. With each cuff connecting another cuff, Yang found it impossible to use any of her limbs. She shivered when she realized how much more helpless she was now than she was before.

Raven stood back, admiring her handiwork and nodded in approval. With only a few leather cuffs and a handful of chain links she had fully immobilized Yang to the point where she could put up no resistance. She was open to any and every one of her punishments.

"These restraints are until you learn some proper disciple," Raven stated simply. "Now it's time for me to get ready."

Raven dispensed of her robe, hanging it neatly inside the delipidated cupboard and Yang got a good look for the first time at her mother standing there, fully naked. She made for an intimidating figure being almost a head taller than Yang and with a much better physique; she was all hard muscle and soft curves. Yang had thought she was pretty fit with her regular exercises and sparring but her mother made her look like an amateur by comparison. Her toned, firm body not only served to make her look physically powerful but she was unbelievably sexy to boot. Her pale breasts were even bigger than Yang's pair, and the same went for her round buttocks. Finally her unparalleled 20-inch dick heavily, half-erect, in front of her bulging ballsack.

Yang gulped subconsciously and Raven let out a deep chuckle watching the look of horror flash across her daughters face. "Today's punishments won't end until you acknowledge me as your Mistress and only when I believe you are being sincere of course."

Yang who until this point had been silent moved her gaze up from Raven's enormous cock to her face. "My teammates will find me, you know?" She injected some confidence into her voice despite her shivering. "They'll definitely come and find me."

Raven paused, her stroking hand stopping place near the head of her cock while she looked down at Yang silently.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Raven's expression and tone changed to an upbeat indifference. "The night I took you I handed in a withdrawal slip for you to the main reception at Beacon. As your parent and legal guardian I have full permission to take you out of the school if I feel your safety is compromised. Nobody from your school will be looking for you."

Yang shook her head. Surely her teammates wouldn't believe that would they? Her own sister wouldn't believe that…

"Of course your teammates will have been told that as well. They've written a couple of letters saying that they understand why you'd want to be reunited with your mother. Ruby sounds especially happy for you, though very… disappointed that you didn't say goodbye first."

Yang felt fresh tears beading at the corners of her eyes but she blinked them away. No help coming. No rescue coming.

Raven had resumed her eager stroking, working her way up to a full erection and peeling back her foreskin as she stepped towards the restrained Yang.

Yang clamped her mouth shut.

"Do you really think that will help?" Raven asked rhetorically. Doubt creeping into her eyes, Yang held her mouth shut for a few more seconds more before relaxing her jaw and reluctantly opening her mouth. _Good_ , Raven thought, _acceptance is a necessary step towards submission_.

With a hand resting on the top of Yang's head and her other hand wrapped around her shaft, Raven brushed the tip of her penis on Yang's face around her mouth. She was oozing with precum and she rubbed it unreservedly on Yang's flawless skin; up and down her cheeks until it started dribbling down her chin. After a moment of enjoying the sight, Raven inserted her cock and basked in the feeling of Yang's tongue automatically massaging the underside of her head.

Normally she would have just enjoyed herself like this for a few minutes, but it was time to take it to the next level. She grabbed handfuls of Yang's golden hair for leverage as she pumped her hips forward, thrusting her cock into Yang's throat in one fluid motion. When Raven had fed Yang previously with her dick she had used a few inches of a time out of mercy. Now she didn't hold back at all and she 20 hard inches to stuff into Yang's throat. Yang's gag reflex kicked in automatically to try and dislodge the intruder but Raven wasn't so easily defeated.

Grabbing at the back of Yang's head and tugging on her hair, Raven slammed her hips forward through the gag reflex and Yang's eyes practically bulged from their sockets. She was almost three quarters of the way down Raven's dick in an instant.

"Your throat is so tight," Raven grunted, wedging another inch of dick inside. Yang's muffled moans only stimulated Raven's senses further and encouraged her to keep going.

As she kept pistoning her hips backwards and forwards, she glanced down at her daughter's face. Yang had such pretty violet eyes only now those same pair of eyes were looking up at her, submissively, while Raven's extra-long futanari dick was ramming in and out of her mouth. Raven's gaze met those violet eyes and something within her gave way. She gasped, and her hips thrust forward one last time and then she came with cock fully embedded in Yang's throat.

Raven glanced down and saw to her surprise that Yang's dick was stiffening and twitching even as she was removing her own cock from Yang's strained throat. Wrists tied to her ankles, Yang could nothing to conceal her obviously rising arousal if she even noticed it herself.

"Well, well," Raven noted sardonically. "I suspected you were a masochist before but this just proves it."

Yang shut her eyes and tried to shake her head side to side, denying her words despite the growing evidence between her legs that even she must be aware of now.

Raven pulled her cock free and decided to stop the problem of Yang's growing erection before she got it in her head to try and cum. Giving her erection another half-hearted stroking to keep it going, Raven brought out another item from the duffel bag.

"You're not allowed to cum without my permission, Yang," Raven explained dangling the object in Yang's face. "So this cockring is going to ensure that you'll never be able to cum no matter how much you want to. Rewards like that may only be given once you've accepted me as your Mistress."

Raven clasped the cockring near the base of Yang's stiffening cock and fixed the small heart-shaped lock into place to keep it tightly shut. Yang wanted to laugh at her, and would have had the situation not seemed to perilous. _As if I want to cum in a situation like this_.

Abruptly Raven put her hand on Yang's chest, and gave her a sharp shove. Yang fell backwards with a yelp, landing softly on her back on the mattress.

Her fucktoy looking up at her indignantly, Raven held up the last item she had from the bag. This one Yang recognized instantly as a black dildo, several inches long with a smooth, sleek design.

"Doesn't look like much, does it?" Raven smiled, holding it up in the air. She pressed an unseen button and immediately rows of spikes sprang out from the smooth cylindrical sides of the dildo. The spikes were small and looked blunt but there were a lot of them and they transformed the pleasure-inducing toy into something out of a nightmare.

"This piece is designed so that no matter how much you struggle, you'll never be able to get it out of you. Not until I press the button of course." Yang took a couple of moments to process that.

The spikes retracting turning it back into a regular dildo.

"It's just perfect for a masochist like you," Raven said, gently pushing Yang's heavy ballsack out of the way so she had a clear view of Yang's pussy.

Yang gasped as the dildo was inserted into her dripping pussy; her natural juices making the entry easier. Raven made sure to feed it slowly to her; twisting and rotating it as she went to find a suitable position. Once satisfied, Raven pressed the same button again and now the dildo became spiked after being speared 7 inches deep within Yang.

"Ow, ow, ow," Yang cried, wincing at the intimate and sudden pain. It was nowhere near as bad as she thought but the sensitivity of her pussy allowed her to feel each and every single rigid spike.

Pussy plugged, cock trapped, and limbs restrained, Yang made for the perfect little, helpless toy for her whims. Raven wanted to get her cock down Yang's slimy throat again but first thing's first her own pussy demanded a bit of attention. She just had to do something about those eyes which set her off earlier…

"Your eyes make me cum too fucking easily," Raven lamented, grabbing the elastic blindfold. Yang opened her mouth to protest but Raven knelt down quickly and kissed her on the mouth; silencing her. She darted her tongue in, feeling it brush against Yang's own tongue hotly. The taste of her own sperm was fresh in her daughter's mouth. As she distracted Yang with a stolen kiss, she lowered the blindfold into place; releasing the elastic gently so that it snapped snugly into place.

Raven broke the kiss and leaned in closer to Yang's ear. She brushed Yang's earlobe with her lips, sending a tingle down Yang's nerves as Raven's warm breathe rushed over her, and then Raven whispered to her, "I'm going to let you fuck me now, do a good job and I might even let you _cum_ ~…"

Without any further words Raven leaned back, crouched above the upright cock poking at the air, and then let her body drop straight down.

Raven could stifle a moan as she speared herself on her daughter's fuck-stick. Yang could hold nothing back and she practically screamed during the initial penetration; her cock surrounded by the tight, slimy insides of her mother. It was brilliantly hot and unlike anything Yang had ever experienced. They remained there, frozen it seemed, each experiencing the sublime pleasure of their intimate joining.

Then Raven turned on the vibrating mode on the spiked dildo.

Yang thrashed beneath her mother – unable to see, and so, unable to prepare for the sudden vibrations – and began to breath raggedly as the ridges of spikes pressed into the depths of her pussy began to vibrate and stimulate her. Pleased at the vibrations rising up through Yang's body and into the cock spearing currently buried in her pussy, Raven rose herself up in a crouching position until Yang's dick was almost out of her; and then she dropped back down again with full force.

Raven bounced up and down on Yang's dick, riding her like a bucking bronco as Yang squirmed and writhed under the full weight of her mother slamming down onto her crotch. Every slam made the her vaginal walls contract around the spiked dildo in her pussy sending sparks of pain through her nervous system even while she was being overloaded with pleasure.

With every fresh wave of pain and pleasure intermittently coursing through her body, Yang moaned and yelped. The most sensitive parts of her body were being assaulted in ways she'd never imagined and thoughts of protest and resisting were literally crushed out of her mind over the next few minutes. Despite the restrictive cockring, Yang felt as though she could have managed to cum right then and there…

Right on the verge of cumming, Yang's eyes burst wide open when she felt Raven raise herself off of her dick and didn't come back down.

"Why did you stop?" Yang cried out before she could stop herself.

Raven slapped her roughly across the cheek, knocking her head to the side.

"Don't forget your place, _fucktoy_ ," Raven growled angrily. "This is for my pleasure and my satisfaction, and don't forget that this is your punishment. You won't be cumming until you acknowledge me as your Mistress."

Yang looked back up blindly, opening her mouth to spit in the direction of her mother's face but Raven as ever was one step ahead of her. The moment Yang's mouth opened wide enough she slapped down the bright red ballgag she had taken earlier, jamming it in between Yang's teeth. She secured the ballgag in place as Yang bit down on it in surprise.

"That's better," Raven sighed, settling back down so that the tip of Yang's penis was once again at the entrance to her pussy. Yang become still with silent anticipation.

Yang lost all track of time as Raven began fucking her again whole-heartedly; crashing their bodies together, over and over in wild, unreserved lovemaking. Yang still moaned but it was muffled and ignored by Raven who focused solely on her own pleasure. Every so often she would grind and rotate her hips, feeling her throbbing, hard cock within her fully before resuming her own pace of thrusting her hips down. Her own fully erect cock

Raven leaned down, still keeping Yang's cock buried within her, and then passionately kissed Yang's face. The ballgag covered in spittle stopped her from invading with her tongue again but she spent her time lightly biting Yang's lower lip and licking the beads of sweat from her forehead. Yang, lost in the dizziness of pleasure, simply accepted it and focused on trying to cum. The fingers of her restrained hands opened and closed, digging into her palms at times under the intensity.

Raven felt a rumbling pressure building up in her balls after realizing she had lost track of the time now as well. Ah, well. Now it was time to satisfy her cock with a good old deepthroating.

"Stay quiet," Raven growled as a warning, undoing the clasp on the ballgag and removing the blindfold in a single motion. Yang weakly nodded, fidgeting slightly.

Raven rose, higher and higher, until finally Yang's swollen, desperate cock burst free, twitching with the need to cum. She then dragged herself up Yang's body, grinding her drenched pussy into her as she went; a trail of hot juices coating Yang's skin. About halfway along she turned around so that Yang was awarded a view of her large, pale backside. For a second Yang was afraid that her deranged mother was going to sit on her face but she kept inching backwards.

"If you want pleasure you're going to have to work for it", Raven said, dragging her balls over Yang's face as she moved back over Yang's head. Yang felt them settle on her nose temporarily and she unintentionally inhaled their musky scent.

Raven lowered herself to her knees, straddling Yang's head and aiming her erect cock downwards. Yang saw what was coming and, as powerless to resist as she was before, she reluctantly opened her mouth. Raven took the opportunity and plunged straight into the warm, moist cavern of Yang's throat.

She fell forward as she did so over Yang's body, grabbing onto Yang's upright thighs for support, and engulfed Yang's still-throbbing cock in her own mouth. Yang squealed into thick cock wedged into her own mouth, eyes rolling back in their sockets.

Yang had never experienced so much as a simple blowjob before but now her mother was heartily deepthroating her cock with practiced skill and effortless technique. Over the next few minutes she would switch between teasingly massaging the head of her penis with her dexterous tongue and then taking her full 10-inch length into her mouth at once; burying her nose in Yang's sweating balls and rubbing her chin into Yang's golden pubic hair – all the while gyrating her own hips to thrust in and out of Yang's mouth.

The skillful caressing of Raven's tongue down her steel-hard shaft made Yang feel like she was losing her mind. It was too much stimulation for someone as inexperienced as her. The need for release made her want to forget that she was being raped. She wanted to forget that it was own mother teasing her cock. She just wanted to come! She wanted to come down her mother's throat!

Raven immediately pushed herself upright, releasing Yang's cock from her mouth with a loud popping sound. Yang screamed into Raven's cock as she was denied release and that final sonic vibration up Raven's flesh-pole was the tipping point. Raven's head lolled as her limit was reached and she came.

Her body shook with the roiling power of her orgasm and her hips thrust forward once or twice more on reflex as she emptied her balls directly into Yang's waiting stomach. Raven's cock was embedded so deeply within Yang's throat that she didn't have to put any effort in to swallowing it and she focused simply on waiting for her chance to breathe.

In due course Raven's ejaculation ended and she slowly withdrew her dick from Yang's mouth, glancing at her daughter's own quivering dick to make sure she hadn't cum yet. The instant the bulbous, slimy head of her cock slipped out of Yang's lips, Raven slapped the ballgag back into place; attaching the strap at the back of her head so it was secure. Yang's cries for release were silenced before they could begin.

"Ah, that was good," Raven purred, patting Yang's cheek affectionately. "You're a damned good cocksucker."

Yang watched her get dressed, slipping on the black-crimson robe over her pale, sweating body and picking up the duffel bag from the ground. Instead of returning to Yang and freeing her from the bondage however, she seemed to be walking away to leave!

 _Surely she's not going to just leave me here like this!_ Despite herself Yang wanted release from the maddeningly tight hold of the cockring which held her back from cumming. She fidgeted on her back, and moaned through the gag loud enough to get Raven's attention.

"Oh! One more thing," Raven exclaimed, quickly moving back. Yang let out a muffled sigh thinking she was doing to remove the ballgag and restraints when suddenly her vision went dark _. She's put the blindfold back on! That bitch!_

Yang wriggled on the mattress as the dildo in her pussy stared to vibrate again. She had her mother giggling before the familiar flash of a portal opening and closing and then the only sound in the room was the buzzing vibrator and her own muffled panting. At least Mom would come back to give her dinner… If she wasn't so frustrated she could have laughed; it was a long day indeed…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The light flickered on automatically at about the same time as the crimson portal flashed into existence. Yang – already conditioned by her new sleep cycle – woke up, and waited for her orders. There wasn't much else she could do.

Her living conditions had most definitely not improved in the months since her original confinement. Instead thing had become much, much worse. She no longer had a bare mattress to sleep on during the hours she was left alone; instead a small cage had been moved into the center of the room and, like a dog, she was forced to sleep in it. It was barely big enough for her anyway; she had to curl up into a ball with her knees to her chest which meant sleep was uncomfortable to say the least.

She was just as much of a prisoner before cage, but living inside of it emphasized her imprisonment even more. There was no mattress and no covers. When she had first been locked in overnight, Raven had spent a lot more time than usual with her; pacing around the cage, sitting on top of it. As though admiring her handiwork in dehumanizing her own living flesh and blood.

"Rise and shine," Raven proclaimed merrily, tapping her foot with a hint of impatience.

"Yes, Mistress," Yang responded automatically as the door popped open. She inched her way out of the cage, wincing as she forced her creaking muscles into use. Kept near-motionless by the confines of her overnight stay in the cage, Yang's whole body felt stiff.

Raven crouched down and Yang struggled not to flinch. Instead she flashed her mother an almost friendly smile while keeping her eyes subdued and lowered to avoid her mother's gaze. Her mother would be an intimidating figure, even if she hadn't been entirely naked, with a raging erection and an unbelievable sadistic streak. Yang felt a collar slip around her neck, be tightened, and then a leash being clipped onto it. Then her mother rose and conjured a portal in the corner of the room.

Walking swiftly, Raven almost dragged Yang to the ground as she struggled to keep pace; sticking only to crawling on her hands and knees. They passed the sink quickly; Yang had never been given a chance to use the sink since her new sleeping arrangements. She could not wash out her mouth to clean herself of Raven's daily 'deposits' in her body, and she couldn't wash any part of her body anyway. She felt filthy; inside and out. Her once-lustrous hair looked dull and tangled, and more than once had been receiving area for another one of Raven's 'deposits'.

When she was denied the opportunity to wash that out as well, she had felt like screaming.

She didn't scream now of course. She couldn't. Instead, she kept on crawling.

Through the portal, Raven and Yang entered the main hall of the mansion. Compared to the cramped, spartan decorations of her own doorless room, the rest of the mansion was an obscene display of wealth and luxury. The floor was tiled with gold-veined marble, the walls were painted crimson was chandeliers provided a bright illumination at all times. Marble busts, enormous paintings and fabulously carved wooden furniture decorated every corridor and room.

"Remember, eyes down," Raven smiled at her, watching in amusement as Yang lowered her eyes to stop staring at the incredible mansion interior.

She led the way, tugging on her collared slave as she headed toward the dining room. She had already laid out the items for her breakfast on the table and all that remained was to sit down. Yang, at last, looked up from the floor and saw the black monstrosity that was Raven's favorite chair.

Raven's chair resembled a leather toilet bowl; a deep depression big enough to contain her head lay in the middle of it with a channel at the front for the back of her neck to rest against. It was Raven's favorite chair to use in the morning when she took her breakfast.

"Into position," Raven ordered, letting go of the leash so Yang could move to just in front of the chair.

Yang sat on her knees and arched her body backwards until she was staring up at the ceiling. She tilted her head back; resting it in the padded hole in the chair. Now her face was effectively the seat of the chair which was just the way Raven liked it.

Her mother stood over her, a head taller than her, and powerfully built with an easy air of command and domination. She was of course inspecting Yang to make sure she was in the proper position for this morning 'routine'. Apparently satisfied, Raven stepped over Yang so that she was standing directly over the chair, legs planted on either side of Yang's head and then she slowly sat down.

Yang felt almost light-headed with anticipation as she thought through the service she had to provide before breakfast would begin.

First her smooth, round balls lowered into place and Yang opened her mouth widely to accepted them. Raven lowered and raised herself very slightly for a couple minutes; practically dapping her balls in and out of Yang's mouth which was diligently providing suction to stimulate her. When Raven's balls raised just too high for her to grip with her lips, Yang stretched out her tongue to caress them and coax them back down.

Raven obliged her and lowered her body fully for a moment; her balls settling inside Yang's mouth while her extremely wet pussy settled over Yang's nose. Raven mewled happily as her daughters nose entered her like a stubby sex-toy, and she twisted on the seat from side to side; grinding her pussy on Yang's face. Staying a moment longer however would be cutting off Yang's air supply sooner than intended so reluctantly Raven rose up again; extracting her ballsack with a lewd, popping sound.

Raven scooted forwards so that instead of her pussy, her bare arse was directly positioned over Yang's face. The flawless, creamy rump filled Yang's universe as she gazed up helplessly; knowing exactly what would be happening now.

Yang watched with a mixture of fascination and horror as Raven gripped her cheeks and spread her ass slightly; exposing the her asshole. It looked as reasonably clean as a person could make that area of their body clean, but after repeated exposure Yang was no longer focused on worrying about that; instead she merely gazed at it, as though almost mesmerized. Of course; since Raven was on the same nutrition-enhancing pill that Yang was, it was no longer a hole for excretion; purely a hole for pleasure. It was so very close.

Abruptly, Raven grunted in expectation and Yang snapped back to attention. Dutifully she pursed her lips, raised her head a fraction of an inch that she could and planted a kiss on Raven's asshole. A shudder of revulsion passed through her, but she did not allow herself to stop. She was almost grateful that her nose was coated in Raven's pussy juices so she could smell that instead of Raven's sweaty ass.

"Good girl," Raven said, raising her ass back up fractionally. "Now; it's time for your chores."

"Yes, Mistress," Yang gasped. She buried her nose into the crack of her mother's ass and stuck her tongue out; probing forcefully with it to penetrate the tight ring of muscles. It was rough, and sloppy but she forced herself through with it until she was giving her mother a proper rimjob.

Raven waited until Yang was tongue-deep in her ass before lowering herself fully and crushing Yang's face into the seat; she settled her whole weight and at last was ready for breakfast.

Raven poured herself a large glass of milk and emptied an entire cereal box into a wide bowl. Her normal diet involved an extremely large breakfast as she liked to take her time during this period of the morning.

As Raven worked her way through the cornflakes mindlessly, Yang was faced with a much more challenging start to her morning. With her mother's fully weight settled on her face, the only way for her to breathe was at Raven's mercy. She worked vigorously, tonguing Raven's asshole while cherishing every gasped breath that she could maange.

While Yang's face was pinned beneath her backside, Raven had full access to the rest of Yang's body from the neck down. After swallowing a spoonful of cereal, Raven paused and lean down slightly and play with her daughter. She deliberately avoided Yang's 10-inch dick which was currently starved for attention and instead lightly traced a finger up Yang's belly. She reached Yang's bellybutton, digging a red-painted nail into the soft flesh. She slid her hands further upwards to Yang's breasts, and gave each nipple a sharp twist, eliciting a yelp of pain from the figure pinned beneath her. Raven could feel the vibrations of her protest through her ass and it was a wonderful sensation. Smiling, she returned to her breakfast.

A short while later, after letting Yang breathe a more times between minute-long intervals, Raven had an idea of what to do about Yang's dick. She raised both of her feet up off the ground and caught Yang's erect cock between them, giving her a spontaneous footjob. Yang's muffled moans came again; but they were moans of pleasure rather than pain.

Raven's bare feet proved to be quite skilled; torturously teasing every inch of Yang's thick cock but she never kept her feet in one place and always moved on before Yang could cum.

Near the end of the breakfast, Raven raised herself up fully from Yang's face. Yang, slightly dazed from repeated air deprivation blinked rapidly and saw that her mother had grabbed her own dick. She was pointing it downward.

"No," Yang protested weakly but by then it was too late. Raven had raised herself on her tiptoes, pointed her erect cock at Yang's mouth and let herself drop. Her full length penetrated Yang's throat in a matter of seconds, and Raven moaned at the tightness of her cock's sheath. Buried to the hilt like this and resting her full weight once again on Yang's face, Raven didn't thrust her cock in and out this time.

Instead she reached her hands toward Yang's bulging throat and grabbed it as though determined to choke the life from her. She stroked Yang's throat rapidly, and in turn stroked herself quickly to a thunderous ejaculation.

"I'm cumming!" Raven exclaimed, shooting the first of many cumloads straight down Yang's throat. Then she resumed her breakfast.

Finally, a whole hour after she started her breakfast, Raven relented and rose up off of Yang. Yang was drenched; a combination of sweat, pussy juice and semen liberally applied all over her reddened face.

"Not bad," Raven noted, before adding, "but not good enough. You stopped pleasuring me twenty-nine times so you could selfishly breathe, so there shall be twenty-nine lashes. Come on."

She had picked up the leash from the floor and tugged on it insistently. Yang, exhausted after her ordeal, and still trying to recover her breath was slow to follow.

They reached a different room in the mansion, almost empty except for a chain descending from the ceiling with two manacles on the end and a cabinet on one wall. They were familiar features to Yang by now.

"You know what to do," Raven said, stepping back and letting the leash fall to the floor.

"Yes, Mistress," replied Yang, already weary despite it still being the morning. Raising herself to her feet unsteadily, Yang slipped the manacles over her wrists, wincing as they closed them with a metallic click. Raven wasn't even doing this to her anymore. She was doing it to herself. It was hard not to think of her punishments as self-inflicted.

As soon as the manacles were secure, Raven thumbed a control panel built into the wall. With a mechanical whir, the chain retracted into the ceiling, dragging Yang upwards until Raven released the control and Yang was stood there on her tiptoes, her whole body taught while she struggled to balance herself. If she didn't remain on her tiptoes then all her weight would be suspended from her arms and spikes of red-hot pain would begin in her shoulders.

"Count them off for me," Raven ordered while she brought out a whip from the cabinet. It was a thin, black cord with a nasty looking spike at its end.

"Yes, Mistress," Yang managed to gasp before the first crack of the whip sounded off and a fresh mark of pain blossomed on her rump. "Ouch! One, Mistress."

CRACK!

"Ouch! Two, Mistress."

Because of her aura the stinging marks would fade quickly but the pain was just as fresh each time the whip cracked against her bare skin.

CRACK!

"Eek! Three, Mistress."

CRACK!

"F-four, Mistress…"

Yang, buttocks still smarting from the whipping she had received, followed her mother as she led her to yet another room within the sprawling mansion. She knew that what was coming next relatively painless but no less undesirable than anything else she had endured today. It was time for exercise.

A diet of Raven's semen and digestion-aiding pills wasn't exactly fattening but recently it seemed Raven was unsatisfied with Yang's sullen behavior. She had claimed she wanted her toy in mint condition so she brought Yang to an 'exercise room' there were dumbbells and other weights but the main focus was a large treadmill in the center of the room.

She was made to stand on the treadmill and the leash was wrapped around the control panel at the front of it. Then the treadmill was turned on an Yang began to walk to keep up with it. She knew what would happen of course if she tripped or was too slow.

On an ordinary treadmill run like the ones she had taken back in Beacon gym which felt so very, very long ago, she could stop any time she wanted or lower the speed of the treadmill if she overworked herself. That was not the case here. Instead the controls were operated entirely by Raven, and if Yang failed to match the speed of the treadmill then the collar around her neck would become a noose. She would be choked out by the rapid speed of the treadmill trying to fling her off while being held in place by her leash fixed to the treadmill.

"Remember, pet, you're not going to stop running until I tell you to, understood?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good," Raven smiled, turning on the treadmill.

Yang immediately started walking, eyes straight and as focused as she could manage. Gradually the speed would increase and continue for roughly half an hour. Raven loved simply watching her during the exercise periods.

Yang, legs pumping and sweat trickling down her body, made for an amusing sight to Raven who stood to the side, watching attentively. Her cock still undeniably erect was bouncing with every step she took, almost in time with the bounce her large, round breasts. Raven felt a certain amount of pride at her daughter taking after her so heavily.

Time ticked onward while Raven basked in the sight of her daughter's body, sweating and working furiously to keep up with the pace set by the treadmill. Later during the day Raven would put Yang under weights to exercise her arms or sit on her back while she did pushups. She liked being intimately connected to Yang during her hard work.

"Stop running, get on all fours," Raven said abruptly as the treadmill's exercise cycle finished and the machine slowed down to a halt. Yang quickly dropped to her knees, hands pressed against the surface of the treadmill. Raven often commanded her to crawl around on the ground as if she were dog; an action which she felt undeniably degrading as Raven would always lead her along on the chain like a pet.

She unraveled the leash from the front of the treadmill and pulled on it slightly to lead Yang toward the door.

"Follow me," Raven commanded.

"Yes, Mistress," Yang obeyed.

She crawled on her hands and knees, always making sure she stuck close enough to Raven to avoid the leash being tugged on sharply. Raven appeared to be in a serious mood for some reason which did wonders for reducing her patience.

Where Yang was being led to was an entirely new wing of the mansion that she had never been through before (having no freedom to explore the place whatsoever) so Yang couldn't help but raise her eyes slightly from the floor as she was being pulled along.

At last they reached a heavy-looking door which Raven shoved open effortlessly. Yang began to follow her then stopped crawling in shock.

There was another person in there.

This stranger, whoever they were, was hidden almost entirely by skintight latex suit that covered them from head to toe and as far as Yang could see, they were covered all over by thick, leather belts. Their legs were bound together by half a dozen belts, and their arms were restrained against the side of their body by another half dozen, a couple of which were also squeezing her small tits together. Their hair was either pressed against the scalp or they were bald, and their face was hidden behind a gasmask that was strapped tightly tightly over their head. Yang couldn't see their eyes from her position on the floor.

The only exposed skin was the prisoners dick which looked almost painfully erect with huge, throbbing balls. Of course with her arms pinned to her sides, she would have no way of relieving herself and a thick cockring was clamped over the base of her cock.

All in all, there was almost nothing to be seen of the person who stood in the center of the room, concealed behind the skintight suit and layers of bondage gear, but nonetheless a spark of familiarity flickered in the recesses of Yang's brain. She turned away to look up at Raven.

"Yes," Raven answered Yang's unspoken question. "This is your unfortunate predecessor; Summer Rose."

"Summer?" Yang gasped, genuinely shocked. Ruby's mother, Summer Rose, had arrived after Raven had left the family. This woman was Yang's own stepmother. But she had disappeared a dozen years ago.

"She thought she could take away what was mine," Raven glowered at the heavily-restrained figure. "Even if I wasn't around, Taiyang was still my husband and you were still my daughter… For her to think that she could ever replace me in his life and for her to get pregnant his child…!"

Raven cut herself off for a moment as though realizing how loudly she'd been shouting. The passage of several years had done nothing to lessen the intimate rage she felt. Yang looked up at her in fascinated horror.

"Well," Raven shrugged, calming herself down though her eyes still burned furiously. "I taught her a lesson. Waited for the right time when she'd be on a dangerous mission and then I took her. She went through exactly the same process you did except I never held back with her and I never stopped punishing her."

Yang who had been silent this whole was trying to imagine the ordeal she had been through the past couple months stretched out over years… over a decade… Was there anything even left of Summer Rose after all that time? Raven had kept alive, and kept her healthy, and she had been torturing her. She felt an unbidden rush of pleasure mixed in with the horror of considering that fate.

"Let me make it perfectly clear what will happen to you," Raven stated in a clear, commanding tone. Her hands were balled into fists placed on hips and her cock was thrust out, straight and fully erect but Yang's attention was fully gripped by her mother's penetrating gaze and her words.

"You have two options from here on out. Option number one: you can submit to me and become my willing sex slave for the rest of your life. It won't be easy and it will be far from comfortable but you will have certain degrees of freedom and certain degrees of pleasure. When I allow it of course."

Raven paused, making sure that Yang's unwavering attention was still focused on her.

"Option two; you become like her," Raven gestured toward Summer. "No freedom, no senses, no identity. Your world will be pleasure and pain… but only pleasure and pain. Not true satisfaction. No love. No happiness. No mercy."

Raven crouched down in front of the her, intimately close, and grabbed ahold of her erect cock. Yang didn't try to stop her. She also didn't protest when Raven began to stroke her, slowly.

The last embers of resistance were fading with every stroke. Raven's deft handiwork was coaxing out incredible pleasure as she skillfully played her fingers up and down Yang's shaft, around her head and on her balls. She was past caring, she was pasting struggling. All she felt was the insistent pleasure that could not be denied. Yang felt herself rising closer and closer to the edge, her head bent over and her mouth open, panting desperately.

Abruptly Raven stopped stroking, and stopped touching Yang altogether. She was no longer crouched but instead standing tall so that had to crane her neck back to look into her eyes.

"What's your answer?"

A single drop of sweat beaded at the bottom of her chin and fell. Yang could practically hear its tiny splash on the tiled floor. She was frozen for a single moment; hesitation warring with desire which in Yang's addled mind was a very, very short battle.

She threw herself to the floor and found what she sought. Lowering her head to her mother's red-painted toenails, Yang kissed her feet. "Please make me your sex-toy," Yang begged breathily in between desperate kisses. "Please, please, please, please!"

Raven made no response but Yang did not dare to stop caressing her mother's toes with her lips. She was obsessing over them as though there was nothing she wanted to do more than please them. Finally, minutes after Yang had begun debasing herself in front of her, Raven gave her a warm, loving smile.

"I'm so happy that you want to join me," Raven told her. "I'm going to give you a treat soon. Your first bath."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Yang moaned in relief; redoubling her efforts at kissing Raven's feet.

Yang no longer crawled on the ground like a mere dog. This time she entered the bathroom walking on her own two feet, still embarrassingly naked with a mere collar around her neck but even that seemed to have lost effect over her. She looked at herself in the mirror as she entered and found that, while she was still filthy, her eyes no longer looked as glazed and exhausted as they had earlier.

She shifted her attention from the wall-mounted mirror to the bath.

Out of everything Yang's experienced so far during her abusive reacquaintance with her psychotic mother, this was easily the most bizarre sight. An entire marble bathtub filled halfway up with what could only be a ridiculous amount of semen. That slimy cream had an unmistakable scent to it that tickled at her nose.

"Like it?" Raven asked, standing next to the still-bound form of Summer Rose. Summer's cock was looking slightly more limp, and her ballsack slightly more deflated than when Yang had been reintroduced to her earlier. Evidently the source of the 'bath'.

"How did you fill it up so quickly?" Yang asked. It had only been a couple of hours since her mother had promised her a bath.

"Oh," Raven shrugged. "I have plenty of pills of boosting hormones and seminal production. How do you think I'm able to provide you three regular meals a day, every day?"

Yang nodded wordlessly, simply accepting this new fact.

"Plus, it wasn't just old Summer here," Raven continued, patting the gagged, blindfolded Summer hard on the shoulder. "I helped fill it up myself. Get in."

That wasn't a suggestion and Yang knew it. She may be walking on her own two feet but she knew she was still a prisoner. She just couldn't fight it anymore."

"Yes, Mistress."

Yang approached the bathtub and gingerly raised her leg to step it. She lowered her foot into it slowly, watching it be swallowed up by the thick, white liquid. The cumbath was strangely lukewarm and not unpleasant to touch though she knew once she got out that she would feel the stickiness. She lowered herself in fully, feeling the mass of cum swell around her as her body displaced it.

Raven joined her quickly, displacing the cum even further until it was almost reaching the rim of the bath.

There wasn't a whole lot of room in the bath as it was, and Yang had to turn and lie on her back to let her mother climb on top of her. As she lay back, she could feel her hair entering the sticky fluids. Yang remembered how outraged she had been when her mother first came onto her hair. How badly she had felt back then. Strangely she didn't feel so bad about it now.

Summer stood uncertainly nearby, unwilling to approach and unwilling to leave – she merely watched silently as mother and daughter played together in a bath of her own fluids.

Yang gasped at the intimacy of Raven lying directly on top of her, the two of them so close face-to-face that they would barely have to mouth in order to be kissing. And then, before she knew what was happening, they were kissing. Raven, her hands already covered in a thick layer of cum, grabbed both sides of Yang's head and brought her closer, kissing her fully on the lips.

Raven pulled back, and grinned. "Do you want to know the most fun part of this cumbath?"

Yang looked at her curiously and in answer, Raven dunked Yang's head under the surface of the bath; immersing her whole body in thick, sticky cum.

"What could be better than holding your breath in situation like this," Raven purred, using one hand to keep Yang in place. She seemed to have an idea of what was going on now and wasn't struggling so much. "This will be useful for training your ability to hold your breath."

Raven glanced over and with her free hand slapped Summer as hard as she could on the buttocks; leaving a cum-marked handprint on her latex-covered skin.

Summer gave a muffled shriek of surprise, hopped on the spot and promptly fell over as her balance was lost. "Oh dear," Raven tutted, glancing down over the rim of the bath. "And we'll have to punish her thoroughly later…"


	4. Chapter 4 - Finale

Chapter 4 - Finale

The past several months had undeniably changed Yang from the person she once was. The day that she had been snatched from her everyday life by her mother had started it, but it had been a very gradual process to alter her perception of the world. Isolated and subjected to barbaric abuse she could not help but change and even though she was aware of what happened to her on some objective level, it seemed unimportant now.

What mattered was that she was happy. And her mistress was happy.

As if the thought of her alone was enough to summon her; there she was. Raven came around the corner though she wasn't walking on her own two feet. Instead she was straddling the back of the latex-wearing Summer Rose; Raven's first slave and the bottom of the ladder in their household.

With her heavy, muscular frame, Raven must have been a considerable burden to Summer Rose but of course she dared not refuse Raven anything. She couldn't.

Raven took no notice of her slaves suffering and she rode her like a bareback horse, encouraging her to speed up her ambling crawl with the occasionally well-placed spank.

"Hello, Mistress," Yang bowed her head

Raven reached behind her to find Summer's gaping asshole and easily slipped in four fingers, digging around roughly in her exposed hole. Summer squealed at the sudden penetration – though it was far from the most she'd had up her ass, she was still unprepared for it – and her arms shook as she tried to stay upright.

Judging Summer's reaction to be acceptable, Raven pulled her fingers out and stood up off of Summer. Summer remained on her hands and knees, eyes downcast though relieved she was being left alone for the moment.

"Hello, Yang," Raven responded at last, giving her daughter a warm smile. Still smiling she pointed down at the ground. "Get in position."

Yang knelt submissively on her knees, arms loosely falling to her sides and her legs spread apart slightly to offer a full view of her semi-erect cock. Lewd juices from her pussy were already dripping to the floor. As always she was completely naked, like her mother.

"There's my girl," Raven crooned as she pointed her dick towards Yang. "Close your eyes."

"Yes, Mistress," Yang complied immediately, shutting her eyes with a smile.

Raven dangled her own semi-erect cock in front of Yang's face, one hand wrapped firmly around the base. She felt that it was about time. She hadn't taken any digestion-aiding pills for a couple days now to build up her bladder and now she felt the irresistible urge to let it all out. With a grunt she let it all go, and started pissing on her daughter's face.

Yang flinched imperceptibly as the spray of mostly-clear liquid hit her directly on the forehead. The stream tilted upward slightly to cover her the top of her head and over her golden hair but it was already trickling down her face, running in rivulets. She get her eyes closed as instructed but there was no mistaking the liquid, especially when she opened her mouth to taste at what was dripping down her cheeks; tasting the familiar, bitter liquid.

Spotting her daughter's mouth opening wide, Raven immediately pointed her dick downward and let the spray splash onto Yang's tongue. As the stream of piss threatened to start overflowing out of Yang's mouth, Raven darted forwards to plug up her inviting hole. Yang's well-practiced throat immediately began to compensate for the sudden presence of Raven's dick and she gulped down the last shots of piss. Her cheeks were bulging with the liquid that was already filling her mouth but as Raven was slowly thrusting back and forwards she was able to swallow down the rest of it.

Raven sighed in relief as her bladder emptied. With one hand gently pressing on the back of Yang's head, she used her other hand to brush a few drenched locks of hair from her face. Her eyes were still closed. Summer watched the pair of them out of the corner of her eye with a bizarre mixture of disgust and envy. They looked so happy.

Raven pulled back fully, noting with amusement that Yang's tongue seemed to follow her dick halfway out her mouth before retreating.

"You can open your eyes now. Did you enjoy that?" Raven asked her.

"I loved it, Mistress," Yang said genuinely, opening her bright violet eyes. "What's the occasion, Mistress?"

Raven gave a throaty chuckle. "I'm treating you. It's our one-year anniversary in case you've forgotten."

Yang practically gasped, surprised she had let that date almost pass her by. A whole year since she had unwillingly started her new life. It was practically her new birthday; celebrating the day she was reborn into this life.

"Follow me," Raven ordered and started walking down the hall to one of the bedrooms of the mansion.

Automatically Yang and Summer started following her; but the former walked upright and proudly while the latter followed at a crawl.

The trio reached the bedroom, a simple room dominated by a large, circular bed decorated with cushions with small tables nearby with bondage gear. One wall was concealed by a thick curtain that Raven walked over to. Yang and Summer stopped in the middle of the room next to the bed.

"Now, for the rest of your treat today…" Raven teasingly drew out the sentence, keeping Yang in suspense.

Raven pulled back the curtain and revealed the pure white outfit hanging from a railing. Yang gasped in delighted surprise. It was a wedding gown; heavily modified and seemingly made of white latex but it was unmistakably clothing fit for a wedding.

"Is it… for me, Mistress?" Yang asked, almost disbelievingly.

"It is, child," Raven said pridefully. "You put it on while I deal with… our pet."

Summer flinched as Raven stomped over to her and grabbed her by the back of the neck. Within seconds she was roughly manhandled onto the bed and bound together with some bondage items. A pair of handcuffs as thick as manacles bound her writs together behind her back and a spreader bar attached to the back of her knees kept her legs spread wide. A thick collar, purely for decorative purposes, was fixed around her neck. She never thought to issue a word of protest during the whole thing; she had been trained out of that long ago.

When Raven was finished preparing the fucktoy, she turned back around to see Yang and practically melted at the sight of her. Her flawless pale skin was emphasized by the pure, white latex of the bridal gown she wore; small slits in the material exposing her more private areas for view. Her thick, 10-inch dick was out on display along with her large nipples and Raven knew if she looked at her from behind she'd see a long slit over her butt cheeks exposing her asshole to the world.

This anniversary may as well have been a true marriage between the two of them; Yang was completely under her control and by the end of today, she was going to receive a very special gift to mark the occasion.

"You look marvelous, Yang," Raven said sincerely, stalking over to her. She was about to kiss her and she could see Yang wanted that to – but she stopped herself. "Before I give you your kiss, dear, I think you should give our mutual 'friend' a good fucking. Don't you?"

Yang looked over at the bound Summer Rose in surprise. For the past few months she had helped her mother ritually abuse and punish Summer many times, often in creative ways that boggled her mind but she had never been allowed to fuck her before. Yang was always the one being fucked, day to day, and here was an opportunity…

"Go take her. Take her ass and make it yours. Rape her dirty little hole like you mean it," Raven hissed at her. Yang didn't need tell twice.

Yang pounced hungrily, spurred on by Raven's insistence, and grabbed Summer by the waist. Summer bucked forwards, and despite her arms being bound behind her back, tried to struggle in Yang's grasp. Instead of redoubling her efforts to grab Summer's waist, Yang started to spank Summer's latex-coated backside instead with a series of rapid palm strikes. She grabbed Summer's dick firmly by her other hand to stop her escaping.

Raven chuckled at her own daughter's burst of sadism. Some things were just genetic, it seemed. Determined not to let Yang have all the fun, Raven jumped up onto the bed in front of the struggling Summer and grabbed her by her head. Instinctively Summer tried to pull back which brought her closer to Yang. With a cry of victory, Yang sprung forward and penetrated Summer's used asshole; burying her 10 inches of fuckmeat deeply, lubricated only by her copious precum.

Raven quickly followed suit and shoved her own cock into Summer's mouth; sloppily and roughly without a care for Summer's wellbeing. They spent several minutes pistoning in and out of their mutual fucktoy.

Though the pair of them weren't touching each other directly and were instead blindly fucking Summer Rose with all their energy, their eyes were locked together and a flash of intimacy sparked through them. It was as if Summer was just the medium through which they were touching, and it was in fact only the two of them in the room.

Before they knew it, the two of them thrust as deeply as they could manage into poor Summer's body and leaned forwards, embracing each other with a passionate kiss. Their breathe and saliva mingled warmly and soon their kissing took on an almost aggressive quality, as the two vied to force their tongue's into the other's mouth. Inevitably Raven would always gain the upper hand with her stronger, and more experienced tongue.

While mother and daughter were intimately and lovingly kissing each other, Summer was struggling to stay conscious. The 20-inch dick buried down her throat made breathing especially difficult and since she was no longer thrusting in and out, there no opportunity for a fresh breath of air. Even though she knew bitterly that her tormentors wouldn't let her die so easily, it was impossible not to feel panic as she blacked out.

Raven and Yang, lips locked together spent several minutes buried balls-deep in Summer without a care in the world. When they broke apart, a string of saliva made a bridge between their mouths until Raven licked her lips and broke it.

"That was amazing, Mistress," Yang gasped.

"Yes, it was, wasn't it?" Raven agreed, before noting the unconscious Summer Rose still impaled between them; held upright only by their cocks in her orifices. "Stay still."

Raven withdrew slowly and savored the experience of every inch of her flesh being pulled out of Summer's throat. Unconscious, she offered no resistance or struggle now.

Once her thick head popped out of Summer's lips, Raven crawled around her to Yang's side. She bent forwards and took one Yang's breasts in her mouth, biting onto the nipple gently and eliciting a moan of pleasure from her daughter. Smiling happily, Raven played with her breasts a few moments more before position herself directly behind Yang.

"Are you ready?" Raven said ominously.

Before Yang could respond, Raven darted forwards, impaling Yang roughly from behind with the full length of her cock. Yang's trained asshole gobbled up the 20-inches of solid flesh eagerly with a mind-blowing mixture of pleasure and pain.

Yang enjoyed the unreal sensation of thrusting in and out and Summer Rose while her mother was thrusting in and out of her in turn. They were practically synchronous in their ruthless fucking. Yang knew that she was close to cumming and on some subconscious level she was sure her mother was too. Raven lost herself too easily when she was plowing Yang's ass.

Surprisingly Raven didn't cum inside her straightaway, instead after several minutes of tender loving thrusts she backed out entirely, vacating her wonderfully sore ass.

"Just wait," Raven said to Yang. "Just wait."

Raven inserted her cock this time into Yang's dripping pussy; easing it in with an irresistible slowness until she reached Yang's cervix. She pushed forward as she did so so that Summer fell onto her front with Yang falling with her; still bound together by Yang's firm cock. Raven leaned over on her daughter's back, making Yang the middle layer of their threesome sandwich. Summer was practically squashed into the mattress by their combined weight but the mother and daughter pair took no notice of her.

"It's time, Yang," Raven breathed into her ear, using her most seductive voice possible. "It's finally time for me to give you your final gift for today. I'm going to get you pregnant."

Yang felt like her heart skipped a beat and her cock, still firmly embedded in Summer's insides, almost came.

"I'm going to be a mother," Yang whispered.

"Yes, that's right," Raven replied, thrusting slowly in and out of Yang; hitting her cervix with increasing force as she did so. "You're going to be just like me. You'll have your own bitch of a daughter to fuck, 24/7."

She intensified her thrusts with every word, driving her cock in and out with mechanical precision. She was bashing her way through the cervix now, causing Yang's face to slacken with overwhelming pleasure; her tongue lolling out and drool dripping freely onto the back of Summer's head.

"I'm cumming!" Raven finally yelled out, eyes bulging wide as her thunderous climax reached a peak and she came directly into Yang's womb.

"Yes, cum inside! Impregnate me! Make me pregnant!" Yang screamed, forgetting all formalities and losing herself to a raw, animalistic lust heightened by the rush of hot cum filling her insides. As the cum flooded her, she in turn came noisily, flooding the unconscious Summer Rose's asshole with hot, thick cum. Summer's asshole was loose enough that it squirted out forcefully despite Yang being balls-deep inside her.

Raven felt her balls empty as she knocked out load after load into Yang's womb; stretching her toned belly out with the sheer volume. Yang's eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped over, as unconscious as Summer Rose.

Raven withdrew slowly, grabbing an item from the bedside table as she did so. When her the tip of her cock was just about to burst free from Yang's pussy, she bent over quickly; pulling out her cock and inserting a plug-shaped dildo into Yang's pussy; wedging it in deeply so that it wouldn't fall out. That would keep all of her cum bottled up inside Yang for now.

Sighing with a familiar aching tiredness, Raven decided to let Yang sleep it off. Yang's cock was still buried deep within Summer Rose's cum-filled asshole and the two of them looked so peaceful, spooning on the bed; reeking of sweat, cum and urine.

"Sleep tight," Raven kissed Yang on her forehead gently before leaving. She would have to make preparations for a new addition to the family in nine months.


End file.
